


Don't Wanna Lose Your Love Tonight

by RossKL



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: All The Love, Fluff, Italiano | Italian, Like really this is so fluffy omg, M/M, Missing Moments, Schmoop, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossKL/pseuds/RossKL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Per lui era stata una sorpresa quella di sentirne le note per la prima volta nel New Jersey, non pensava avrebbero eseguito cose diverse da quelle che i ragazzi erano soliti provare, la sera prima del loro panel. All’inizio ne era rimasto piacevolmente sorpreso, e aveva cominciato a canticchiarla anch’egli, ma poi Jensen era andato al microfono con Rob ed aveva iniziato a cantarla, e a Jared non erano mica sfuggito il modo in cui, sottilmente, gli lanciava occhiate e lo cercava con gli occhi.<br/>E così nella Convention a Toronto, e in quella a Dallas, ogni volta lo cercava con lo sguardo, e ogni volta a Jared gli si stringeva il cuore nel pensare che <i>sì, si riferiva a lui.</i><br/>----------------------<br/><b>[J2] [Songfic]</b></p>
<p>(English translation soon to come.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wanna Lose Your Love Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Buonasera fandom meraviglioso! ♥ Questa fic giace nel mio PC da troppo tempo, e ho finalmente deciso a farle vedere luce. Io _amo_ loro, amo la loro amicizia, il loro rapporto. Amo tutto di loro (potrei essere una stalker uhuh) E sentire Jensen cantare ancora e ancora [questa](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ODfe5017h4) canzone alle Con, mi uccide. Uhm. Enjoy ♥ 

 

Don't Wanna Lose Your Love Tonight 

Era un sabato particolarmente freddo a Vancouver, e Jared e Jensen avevano smesso di girare da qualche ora. Avevano deciso di uscire quella sera, per rilassarsi dopo una settimana impegnativa, e per questo si trovavano in un pub a tema rock in uno dei quartieri più tranquilli di Vancouver, in quel momento. 

Avevano un tavolino per due vicino la pista da ballo, piena in quel momento di persone che ballavano a ritmo di “Rock you like a hurricane”, e finalmente erano riusciti a trovare tempo per loro stessi: a volte i ritmi del set erano estenuanti.

La risata di Jared era ormai una piacevole costante in quella serata, e risuonava chiara alle orecchie di Jensen accanto a lui. C’erano tante cose su cui ridere spensieratamente, e fortunatamente con Jared non mancava mai l’occasione: Jared era la personificazione della felicità, del buon umore, e ogniqualvolta Jensen si sentisse giù di morale o semplicemente “spento”, sapeva di poter far affidamento su di lui sempre e comunque.

Era appena terminato un dibattito molto partecipato sui pro e i contro di riempire il bagno del trailer di Misha di schiuma da barba – non aveva avuto la meglio la razionalità di Jensen, neanche mettendo in evidenza i modi in cui il sopracitato si sarebbe potuto vendicare, quindi il piano era attuato per il successivo giorno di riprese assieme a lui – quando la canzone che passavano al jukebox cambiò. 

_Jodie’s on a vacation far away_  
_Come around and talk it over_  
_So many things that I wanna say_  
_You know I love my girls a little bit older_

Jensen riconobbe la canzone immediatamente, e subito si voltò verso Jared, un gran sorriso sorpreso negli occhi ed in tutti i lineamenti del volto.

Jared non fu da meno, voltandosi in sincrono verso Jensen e incontrando lo sguardo acceso di quest’ultimo.

Non ebbero bisogno di parlare, bastò solamente che Jensen sollevò la mano che Jared prese, alzandosi allo stesso momento di Jensen.

_ I just wanna use your love tonight  
I don’t wanna lose your love tonight _

Si portarono nella pista da ballo in men che non si dica, già trasportati dalla melodia a loro famigliare e dai bassi accentuati, e non avevano nemmeno fatto in tempo a spostarsi bene o male al centro, che iniziarono a muoversi a ritmo della musica, ridendo.

Jensen aveva cantato quella canzone varie volte durante le varie Convention, e ogni volta Jared si era fermato a sentirlo dietro le tende, o anche sul palco stesso, felice, sapendo che, quella canzone, cantata da Jensen, acquisiva un significato importante. Un significato che era proprio di loro due – solo di loro due.

Jensen ci metteva qualcosa di suo ogni volta che la cantava, consapevole che Jared era lì ad ascoltarlo, e ogni volta era diversa dall’altra. Ogni volta le aggiungeva sfumature, rifiniture, particolari inflessioni nella pronuncia quando voleva accentuare qualcosa.

Era _loro,_ e lo sapevano.

_I ain’t got many friends left to talk to_  
_No one’s around when I’m in trouble_  
_You know I’d do anything for you_  
_Stay the night – we’ll keep it under cover_

Era a ritmo di musica che ora si muovevano, lenti, come se fossero ubriachi, appoggiandosi l’uno sull’altro e sorridendo semplicemente.

Le mani di Jared andarono a circondare il collo di Jensen, che gli mise le braccia attorno la vita. Jared chiuse gli occhi, il ricordo dell’ultima Convention a Dallas che gli balenò in mente, dove Jensen, cantando proprio quelle ultime parole, si era girato verso di lui: un’ulteriore conferma al fatto che quella canzone fosse completamente adatta alla loro situazione.

Nessuno sapeva di loro, non ufficialmente, se si escludeva il PR e Kripke, anche se entrambi immaginavano che l’intera crew e buona parte del cast si perdesse in scommesse e speculazioni più o meno reali su quanto fossero una coppia e quando si decidessero a fare coming out.

Era stato Rob a proporre di cantare questa canzone in alcune Convention, e Jensen non aveva esitato un istante a dire di sì, ma questo a Jared glielo avevano raccontato in seguito.

Per lui era stata una sorpresa quella di sentirne le note per la prima volta nel New Jersey[1], non pensava avrebbero eseguito cose diverse da quelle che i ragazzi erano soliti provare, la sera prima del loro panel. All’inizio ne era rimasto piacevolmente sorpreso, e aveva cominciato a canticchiarla anch’egli, ma poi Jensen era andato al microfono con Rob ed aveva iniziato a cantarla, e a Jared non erano mica sfuggito il modo in cui, sottilmente, gli lanciava occhiate e lo cercava con gli occhi.

E così nella Convention a Toronto, e in quella a Dallas, ogni volta lo cercava con lo sguardo, e ogni volta a Jared gli si stringeva il cuore nel pensare che _sì, si riferiva a lui_.

_ I just wanna use your love tonight  
I don’t wanna lose your love tonight _

Muovendosi al ritmo ormai familiare della canzone, Jared si appoggiò con la fronte a quella di Jensen, contento di poter staccare la mente da tutto. Sorrise nel sentire le mani di Jensen accarezzargli la schiena, portandogli le mano al collo. Voleva appoggiarglisi addosso con tutto il corpo, ma sapeva di non poterlo fare: già era molto quello che si stavano concedendo, se fossero stati riconosciuti sarebbe stato il caos.

Jared lo guardò, non volendo fare altro che baciarlo lì e ora – e al diavolo le Pubbliche Relazioni, al diavolo i contratti. L’unica cosa che lo tratteneva erano le mani di Jensen, strette forti attorno la sua schiena, e la solidità che provocavano in lui.

Poi successe tutto in fretta. Jensen si avvicinò, le labbra sempre più vicine, e Jared, sicuro di aver perso qualche battito, sentì un vuoto dentro di sé e chiuse d’istinto gli occhi, inclinando la testa a destra – un’abitudine.

Ma Jensen mirò al suo orecchio, iniziando a cantare a bassa voce l’inciso di quella maledetta canzone.

_Try to stop my hands from shakin’_  
_Something in my mind’s not making sense_  
_It’s been a while since we were all alone_  
_I can’t hide the way I’m feeling_

Jared strinse gli occhi, aggrappandosi disperatamente a Jensen come se fosse l’unica via d’uscita dal mondo, l’unica via verso un altrove in cui potessero esserci solo loro due, liberi di fare tutto ciò che volessero quando lo volessero.

Non poteva credere di riuscire a quantificare a parole quanto quell’uomo significasse per lui. Era qualcosa che andava oltre la razionalità. Proprio mentre gli sussurrava nell’orecchio quelle parole, consapevoli entrambi di quanto siano la pura verità, non era riuscito a resistere all’impulso di avvicinarlo ancora di più a sé, come a volerlo far entrare nella pelle e tenerlo lì, per sempre. Per sempre come una persona sola.

Jensen lasciò un bacio leggero dietro al suo orecchio, un semplice sfiorarsi di labbra su pelle, prima di portare il viso nell’incavo del collo di Jared e nasconderlo lì, incurante di molto altro se non di Jared lì, nelle sue braccia. Lo strinse più forte che poté, continuando a lasciare una scia di baci dove le labbra trovassero un lembo di pelle. 

Avevano bisogno di uscire da lì, di tornare a casa.

_As you leave me please, would you close the door?_  
_And don’t forget what I told you_  
_Just ‘cause you’re right, that don’t mean I’m wrong_  
_Another shoulder to cry upon_

Jensen si tirò indietro qualche istante più tardi, le mani che non mollavano la sua schiena, e non si sorprese di trovare gli occhi di Jared a fissarlo spalancati, stupore e amore leggibili a chiare lettere su di sé. Gli ci volle tutta la propria forza di volontà per non avvicinarsi _solo un po’_ e posargli le labbra sulle sue, con decisione. Sapevano benissimo entrambi che quello avrebbe portato ad altre cose, che una volta iniziato nessuno dei due sarebbe stato in grado di controllarsi – già Jensen aveva osato, nel baciargli il collo, e ora si ritrovava a dover fare i conti con un’ondata travolgente di desiderio e puro amore. 

Jared evidentemente pensava la stessa cosa, perché oltre a stringergli le mani attorno al collo non azzardò a nulla, semplicemente rimase lì a fissarlo, come se fosse la cosa più bella del mondo.

Non si erano accorti che si erano portati inconsciamente verso il bordo della pista da ballo, e Jensen distolse gli occhi da lui solo quando si accorse di un tavolo vuoto dietro di Jared.

_ I just wanna use your love, tonight, yeah  
I don’t wanna lose your love, tonight, yeah _

Jared seguì il suo sguardo, fino a realizzare che Jensen ora si era spostato a guardare il loro tavolo, gli ordini ancora intatti e le giacche sulle sedie.

Sapevano entrambi che non ce ne fosse bisogno, ma si guardarono comunque, la canzone che ancora incitava loro di _farlo e basta_ , ed entrambi sorrisero.

Prendendosi per mano senza badare molto al gesto, si avviarono verso il loro tavolo.

Raccolsero le giacche, lasciando una banconota sul tavolo, e in quel momento non c’erano bisogno di parole. 

Qualcuno le cantava per loro.

_ I just wanna use your love tonight  
I don’t wanna lose your love tonight _

Si avviarono entrambi verso l’uscita, camminando vicini in modo soffocante, le spalle che si toccavano, le mani intrecciate e il passo quasi coordinato.

Non si accorgevano più di nulla, riuscivano entrambi a pensare solo a ciò che li avrebbe aspettati una volta al riparo da sguardi indiscreti, mentre la canzone continuava a rimbombare nell’ambiente circostante, persino al di fuori del pub.

Solo all’interno di un taxi, il rumore esterno venne chiuso fuori.

E poi Jensen appoggiò le labbra su quelle di Jared, prendendole a divorarle qualche attimo dopo.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Non so se la questa canzone è stata cantata altre volte, precedentemente alla NJCon di quest’anno, ma basandomi sui video che si trovano online la NJCon è la più vecchia delle Con in cui la canta. Ovviamente, se ce ne fossero altre fatemi sapere! XD


End file.
